


Pampering

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Tired Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: “You put oil in it,” he said as he settled in between Stiles’ legs and leaned back against his chest. They had found a chamomile scented oil that didn’t smell too strongly and that never failed to relax Derek, and Stiles only ever used it when he wanted to take care of Derek.“Yeah,” Stiles agreed and stroked his hands over Derek’s shoulders and arms. “I figured you could use a little pampering after these last few days.”Derek is tired after lots of socializing, Stiles helps him relax.





	Pampering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> This is for the amazing Jessie, because she's always a sweetheart and she keeps encouraging me to keep writing. Thank you for being you! ♥

Being around people and socializing for two days straight had left Derek exhausted. It had been nice, really nice, Boyd’s bachelor party had been a huge success, and spending the next day with most of their friends in LA had been great, but now all he wanted was to lock the front door and rest, recharge. Just him and Stiles, preferably sitting on the couch reading in silence. He knew Stiles thrived on social interactions, so while he was tired too he was… just really damn chipper and Derek got tired just looking at him. He had just sat down on the couch and was reaching for his book when Stiles came up to him and leaned in for a quick peck on the mouth. 

“I’m gonna start a bath,” Stiles said and Derek smiled and nodded before opening his book.

He _almost_ felt guilty for being relieved, but Stiles in the bathroom meant he wouldn’t talk Derek’s ear off with his residue energy from the socializing. He felt himself relaxing as he read, and somehow his breathing seemed easier too, despite it being perfectly fine before. Being engrossed in the book he didn’t realise Stiles was coming out of the bathroom until he put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. 

“Wanna join me?” Stiles asked. Derek blinked up at him and Stiles smiled lopsidedly. “I promise not to talk too much.”

A bath did sound nice, so he nodded and put the book down. “Yeah, okay.”

When he got to the bathroom Stiles quickly got rid of his clothes before stepping into the bath, hissing a little as he sat down, and Derek removed his own clothes and joined him. The water was warm, just how Derek liked it, and he knew it had to be bordering on too warm for Stiles. 

“You put oil in it,” he said as he settled in between Stiles’ legs and leaned back against his chest. They had found a chamomile oil that didn’t smell too strongly and that never failed to relax Derek, and Stiles only ever used it when he wanted to take care of Derek. 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed and stroked his hands over Derek’s shoulders and arms. “I figured you could use a little pampering after these last few days.”

“Thanks,” Derek said softly and Stiles kissed his cheek instead of saying anything else. 

They sat in silence for a long time, and Derek would never stop being amazed by how well Stiles knew what he needed. Eventually Stiles started to move his hands again, slowly stroking over Derek’s arms and shoulders, and down his chest too, and his touch got firmer and firmer. He dug his thumbs into the stiff muscles of his shoulders and hummed quietly when Derek groaned. 

“That feels amazing,” Derek said as his head lolled a little in time with Stiles movements. 

“Good,” Stiles said, his voice soft and quiet. He kept massaging Derek, his shoulders, up the back of his neck, down his chest, and when Derek was putty in his hands he gently started to massage his face too. 

“Oh god,” Derek groaned quietly, “you’re the best.”

Stiles huffed a little laugh and pressed a kiss to Derek’s damp hair, but he didn’t stop. He moved his fingers in little circles against Derek’s jaws, all the way down his chin, up his cheeks and temples before he got to his forehead. By then Derek felt like he was on the verge of sleeping, or in some kind of relaxed trance, he didn’t know if he could move if he tried and he really didn’t want to try. Stiles stroked fingertips down the bridge of his nose and then up again before focusing on his brows a little, and Derek’s face was slack as he felt the last of his tension leave his body. 

Eventually Stiles stopped and wrapped his arms around Derek, then he stayed like that, completely still, his big hands splayed over Derek’s chest, his cheek against Derek’s ear. Derek just laid there, enjoying the warmth of the bath, Stiles soft skin against his, the relaxing scent of the oil, the feeling of safety Stiles’ arms around him gave him. He didn’t know how long they stayed, but the water felt tepid when Stiles gently moved his hands to Derek’s shoulders. 

“We should get up,” he said quietly and Derek groaned. He could feel Stiles smile against his cheek as Stiles pressed a kiss there. “Come on, babe, the water is getting cold and your book isn’t gonna read itself.”

“Who needs books anyway,” Derek mumbled and Stiles huffed a little laugh.

“You do, Derek,” he said and well, true, but still. 

“I don’t want to move,” he tried instead. 

“I know.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek again and squeezed a little as he pressed another kiss to his cheek. “I will carry you out of here if I have to though.”

The threat worked, as it always did, and Derek groaned but carefully moved his arms a little. That heavy and relaxed feeling in them disappeared almost immediately and he whined in complaint. 

“I know, babe,” Stiles said again. “Almost there, come on, up you go.”

He pushed gently at Derek’s back, so Derek grabbed the edges of the tub and pulled himself up to sitting, trying to use as little energy as he could, and Stiles somehow snaked his legs out and got out of the tub. He also pulled the plug and Derek watched sadly as the water started to sink. 

Stiles dried himself off as Derek sat there, and when the water was drained he put a towel over Derek’s shoulders. He crouched down next to the tub and cupped Derek’s jaws, so Derek looked at him. He was smiling, looking impossibly fond, as he stroked his thumbs over Derek’s cheeks. 

“You are so precious,” Stiles said and Derek smiled and turned his head so he could press a kiss to Stiles’ wrist. 

“Shut up,” he said quietly and Stiles grinned. 

“Never,” he said and leaned for a peck on the mouth.

When he backed up again he let go of Derek’s jaws too and instead got a small towel that he used to dry his face. Derek just closed his eyes and let him, and he moaned a little when Stiles put the towel in his mostly just damp hair and massaged his scalp through it for a moment. Stiles kept drying Derek off as he sat there in the tub, and eventually he had dried all he could reach of him, so Derek put his hands on the edges again and pushed himself to his feet. 

“It moves,” Stiles teased with a gasp and Derek wanted to tease back, growl or glare or something, but the small huff of laughter that escaped him quickly ruined those ideas, so he just shook his head and stepped out of the tub. 

“Regretfully,” he said and then he raised his eyebrows when Stiles crouched down in front of him. “Uhm.”

Stiles winked at him but then he started to dry Derek’s legs too. He looked up at Derek when he got higher up, so Derek nodded minutely and spread his legs so Stiles could dry between his legs too. He rose to his feet again and grabbed Derek’s soft and fluffy bath robe that he put on him, then he kissed his cheek. 

“Go read or something, I’ll clean up in here,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Derek said and kissed Stiles cheek too, then he walked out to the living room, and the couch. He sat down and made himself comfortable with the book again, and he heard Stiles hum quietly to himself. Smiling softly Derek soon was engrossed in the book again. 

When Stiles sat down next to him he blinked and looked at him before noticing the tea and the sandwiches Stiles had put on the table, and he smiled again. 

“You never do anything half way, do you?” he said and Stiles grinned. 

“Pampering is not something I take lightly,” he said and Derek laughed softly. 

“You really don’t,” he agreed. “Thanks.”

Derek kept reading as he ate slowly and sipped his tea, and Stiles found a book of his own to read, and when they were finished Stiles sat in the corner by the armrest and patted the couch cushion between his legs as he looked expectantly at Derek. Smiling, Derek moved so he was sitting between Stiles legs and leaning back against his chest again, and then they kept reading in silence. Stiles put his book on the backrest and almost dropped it every time he turned a page, but Derek knew he liked sitting like that, so he ignored it as he read his own book and just enjoyed the quiet. Stiles free hand absentmindedly fiddled with the collar of Derek’s robe, and then he started to run his fingers through his chest hair, but it was nice, it was Stiles and it wasn’t demanding or distracting. 

Suddenly, or maybe not so suddenly Derek realised when he looked up at the watch and saw they had been sitting there for almost two hours, Stiles yawned hugely. 

“Wanna go to bed?” Derek asked. 

“Mhmm,” Stiles said and nuzzled against Derek’s cheek a little. “Bed is good. Sleep is good.”

Derek started to get up but Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around him to stop him. 

“Wait, in a minute,” he said and Derek raised his eyebrows but leaned back again. “Stop it with the eyebrows,” Stiles said, even though Derek was sure he couldn’t see them, “I just want to actively cuddle a little.”

“As opposed to the passive cuddling we’ve been doing for the last few hours?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded as he nuzzled his cheek and hugged him tight. 

“Exactly.”

“We can cuddle actively in bed too if you want to,” Derek said.

“Mm, but that’s not couch cuddling,” Stiles said. 

“That’s true. Is couch cuddling better?”

“No, just different.” He kept holding Derek close, and Derek held onto his wrists, hugging his arms close, and after a few minutes of nuzzling Derek’s cheek and holding him close Stiles let go. “Okay, now we can go to bed.”

Derek got up from the couch and started to take the dishes from the table, but Stiles stopped him with a hand on his.

“Let me take that?” he asked and Derek stepped close to him and pulled him into a hug.

“Did you do something bad?” he asked against Stiles’ throat and Stiles laughed softly as he hugged back.

“No, I just want to take care of you, asshole,” he said.

“You’re doing a good job, I’m feeling seriously spoiled.”

“Good.”

Derek stayed like that for a couple of minutes, and Stiles let him, just held on and tilted his head a little to the side so Derek could press his face against Stiles’ neck.

“Active cuddling?” Derek asked.

“Active cuddling while standing, I like it,” Stiles said.

Eventually Derek let go though, and Stiles smiled and bopped his nose with a finger before taking the dishes to the kitchen. Derek shook his head as he watched him walk away, then he went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When they both were in bed Stiles laid down on his back and held an arm out, inviting Derek in, so Derek laid down next to him and placed his head on his chest, and Stiles immediately wrapped his arms around him.

“Mmm,” Derek hummed and put his arm across Stiles’ chest so he could hold him close too.

“Mm,” Stiles agreed. “This is nice.”

“This is very nice. I like active cuddling.”

Stiles laughed softly at that and started to card his fingers through Derek’s hair. “I do too. Passive cuddling is also nice, though.”

“Mm,” Derek agreed.

He was still soft and relaxed after the bath, and he was exhausted after all the socializing, so it only took a few minutes before Derek felt himself drift off and he mumbled a “good night” to Stiles.

“Good night, Derek,” Stiles said. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Derek mumbled before falling asleep, safe in his boyfriends arms.


End file.
